Con sus propias manos
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Pero, sí realmente estás desesperada por un buen regalo de último momento, siempre podrías hacerlo tú misma con tus propias manos.


Con sus propias manos.

Cuando Karin escucho de su padre que ese día, 20 de diciembre, era el cumpleaños de Hitsugaya Toshiro, de inmediato maldijo, conteniéndose de golpear la pared más cercana o bien el rostro de su padre por no haberle informado aquel dato antes. Por más que realmente se sentía con ganas de partir algo a la mitad, su padre no tenía ninguna obligación de decirle nada acerca del chico albino, sobre todo porque no tenía idea de que lo conocía y estaba profundamente enamorada de él.

Claro que en pocos días era navidad, y de hecho ya tenía un regalo para Toshiro, pero era un regalo específico para la fecha mencionada. No se sentiría bien darle un mismo obsequio para dos días especiales, más cuando pronto esperaba poder declarársele.

El problema era que se había enterado de su cumpleaños el día del mismo que era desafortunadamente cercano a la fecha de comprar regalos más esperada de todo el año por todo el mundo, y eso significaba que las tiendas estaban atestadas y todas las cosas buenas ya habían sido agotadas. Eso la dejaba con pocas opciones a la ya de por sí difícil tarea de conseguir algo que agrade a los gustos exigentes de Hitsugaya.

Dejó de espiar la conversación de su hermano y su padre y subió las escaleras, cabizbaja. A partir de escuchar la conversación de esos dos idiotas que amaba descubrió que Toshiro tenía vacaciones, y vendría hoy al mediodía al mundo humano para quedarse en su casa hasta después de la celebración de año nuevo. Eran las diez de la mañana y él vendría en solo dos horas y ella no tenía nada para darle por su cumpleaños, y no, no pensaba darle su obsequio de navidad aún.

Se dejó caer en su cama con desgana, ignorando como Yuzu estaba cortando papel de regalo para envolver los muchos regalos de navidad que había comprado para sus muchos amigos tarareando una alegre canción. Karin solo pudo enterrar su cara en su almohada, maldiciendo su suerte. Este asunto no la estaba ayudando a ganar valor para su declaración.

-Oye, Karin-chan, ¿todo está bien?- suspiró al escuchar la voz de su gemela, sentándose en la cama y cruzándose de piernas y brazos, dejando caer su espalda contra la pared detrás de ella. –Parecías de buen humor últimamente, pero de repente entraste a la habitación muy decaída.- señaló con preocupación.

-Lo siento, Yuzu, solo estoy pensando.- suspiró. –Oye… ¿por casualidad conoces alguna tienda que venda productos de calidad que no esté vacía de los mejores regalos ni atestada de gente?- Yuzu conocía cada centímetro de esta ciudad, tal vez todavía tenía esperanza.

-Lo lamento, Karin-chan, a menos de una semana de navidad es imposible lo que pides.- negó tristemente con la cabeza mientras la pelinegra volvió a sumergirse en su almohada. –Pero, sí realmente estás desesperada por un buen regalo de último momento, siempre podrías hacerlo tú misma con tus propias manos.- aconsejó dulcemente.

-¿Eh?- despegó la cara de la almohada solo un poco.

-Bueno, a mí siempre me ha gustado demostrar mi amor por mi familia preparándoles deliciosos platillos, y en estas épocas la mayoría de las veces me gusta tejerles ropas abrigadas que sean de su agrado como regalos, como los guantes, la bufanda y el gorro que te hice el año pasado.- ambas chicas de trece años sonrieron ante el recuerdo. –O bien me gusta hacer todo lo que pueda que crea que les guste o necesiten, creo que eso es más valioso que simplemente comprar algo.- suspiró felizmente. –Sí te importa tanto esa persona, creo que una buena manera de demostrárselo es poniendo mucho esfuerzo en un regalo hecho por ti.-

-Con que algo hecho por mis propias manos, ¿eh?- bueno, eso le dejaba un mundo de posibilidades que antes no había tenido, pero ahora se veía con el problema de que no estaba segura de qué hacer que no delatara demasiado sus sentimientos románticos. –Hmm… Gracias, Yuzu, veré que puedo hacer.- pese a su nerviosismo, sonrió, mucho más tranquila con la idea de poder conseguirle un regalo después de todo.

-No hay de qué. Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirme ayuda.- la despidió mientras ella salía corriendo escaleras abajo para ir a la tienda cercana a su casa en busca de materiales que siempre había por montones para confeccionar el regalo que ya empezaba a llenar su mente.

.

Hitsugaya Toshiro atravesó con una mueca de fastidio el Senkaimon, aterrizando suavemente frente a la clínica Kurosaki.

No podía creer que Matsumoto había confabulado con el capitán comandante Kyoraku para obligarlo a tomar unas vacaciones excesivamente largas (a su parecer) así obligarlo a pasar su cumpleaños y otras celebraciones estúpidas con su antiguo capitán y el shinigami sustituto en el mundo humano. Claro que podría haberlos mandado al diablo y fugarse a Rukongai para estar con su abuelita, pero justo cuando la idea se le estaba pasando la cabeza su teniente le dijo que mandara saludos a Karin de su parte.

Karin. Kurosaki Karin, hija de su ex capitán y hermana del shinigami sustituto, una amiga muy preciada para él. Como hace mucho que no la veía, finalmente decidió que ir al mundo humano con esa familia loca no podía ser tan malo.

Afortunadamente trajo su propio Gigai, por lo que no necesitó de ir a la tienda del odioso de Urahara. Traspasó la cerca y caminó hasta la puerta de la casa, dudando un momento antes de tocar, siendo recibido por el shinigami sustituto que afortunadamente también se encargó de golpear a su padre para que no se le tirara encima.

Después de quince minutos de estar parado incómodamente junto a la puerta mientras su ex superior lloraba a sus pies diciéndole que estaba tan feliz de volver a verlo (aunque solo habían pasado dos semanas desde su reencuentro) y que estaba tan orgulloso, y que había crecido tanto y que él era su primer y mejor hijo (esto ante las protestas de Kurosaki Ichigo) y un montón de otras tonterías realmente típicas de él que a pesar de que lo hicieron rodar los ojos también no pudo evitar contener una sonrisa de nostalgia.

Una vez los dos se sentaron en un sofá de la sala ya más tranquilos, se mordió el labio para que lo primero que dijera no fuera una pregunta sobre el paradero de Karin, ya que normalmente ella al sentir su reiatsu siempre corría a su encuentro y lo abrazaba. No es que quisiera que corriera hacia él y lo abrace, por supuesto.

Kurosaki Yuzu se asomó desde la cocina para darle la bienvenida y él se alegró de que no sacara el tema de su creencia en que él y la pelinegra eran novios, pues sinceramente NO quería ver la reacción de Isshin ante algo como eso, porque conociéndolo sabía que o bien empezaría a planear su boda, o bien empezaría a planear los nombres de sus futuros nietos.

Empezó a inquietarse cuando la cena ya estuvo lista y aun así no había rastros de su amiga. El impulso de preguntar por ella se estaba acrecentando pero realmente no quería delatar que la conocía, así que solo esperó suponiendo que bajaría en cualquier momento.

La chica rubia sirvió la comida y todos comenzaron a comer excepto él que se quedó mirando el asiento vació antes de suspirar y empezar a llevar comida a su boca sin muchas ganas, notando de reojo a la gemela mayor mirarlo con ojos entrecerrados.

Final y desgraciadamente, a su ex capitán terminó por escapársele el hecho de que hoy era su cumpleaños, por lo que la de ojos mieles lo miró como sí de repente algo hubiera cobrado todo el sentido del mundo para ella, antes de chillar y abrazarlo deseándole un feliz cumpleaños para luego terminar su almuerzo rápidamente y correr para ir a preparar un pastel de cumpleaños ignorando sus protestas de que no le gustaban. Solo pudo frotar sus sienes antes de fulminar con la mirada al sonriente ex Shiba.

Terminó su almuerzo molesto porque Karin nunca llegó pero él tampoco tenía las agallas de preguntar dónde demonios estaba. Esquivó a Isshin para que no le saltara encima y fue a sentarse a la sala enfurruñándose y sintiéndose ignorado por la razón principal por la cual estaba allí en primer lugar.

Pasó dos horas de puro aburrimiento antes de sentir pasos acercarse a él. Casi cae del sofá al ver que se trataba de Karin acercándose con una sonrisa y las manos ocultas tras su espalda. ¿Estuvo en la casa todo el día y recién se dignaba a recibirlo?

-Hola...- murmuró dubitativo, sin saber si estar molesto o feliz de verla.

-Hola.- se dejó caer sentada a su lado, aun sin retirar sus manos de detrás de la espalda. –Feliz cumpleaños, Toshiro.- hizo ademan de sacar sus manos de detrás de su espalda, pero se arrepintió en el último segundo. –Y ¿cómo has estado?- siguió preguntando.

-Bien.- contestó secamente.

-¿Q-qué tal todo por allá?- su sonrisa se volvió forzada.

-Realmente no es asunto tuyo.- después de todo, sí realmente le interesara no lo habría ignorado todo el día. La vio fruncir el ceño.

-¿Estás bien? Pareces de malhumor. ¿Mi padre estuvo molestándote mucho? Sí es así solo dímelo y lo golpeare tan fuerte que no le quedaran ganas de fastidiar más al menos por hoy.- aseguró sonriendo ladinamente con diversión en sus ojos oscuros.

Él se quedó en silencio, mirándola con toda la frialdad que era capaz de emplear, para luego simplemente voltear hacia la televisión y pretender que la estaba mirando cómo había estado pretendiendo las dos últimas horas para que lo dejaran solo. La sonrisa de ella desapareció y murmuró su nombre, pero no dijo nada más. Se quedaron sentados uno junto al otro hasta que finalmente decidió que no podía soportar tenerla mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos heridos. ¡Él no hizo nada malo, fue ella quien lo ignoró primero!

-Sí no tienes nada más que decir, agradecería que me dejaras solo. Estoy intentando ver la televisión.- ni siquiera sabía qué programa era ni escuchaba nada de lo que decían, pero sí le servía como excusa para que se fuera la usaría.

Por un momento todo fue silencio y ninguno se movió, luego, lentamente, ella se levantó del sofá y suspiró. Él sintió como depositaba un pequeño peso a su lado para después marcharse en silencio dejándolo solo.

Volteó y bajó la mirada, encontrándose con una caja simple de color azul y un moño verde coronada por una pequeña tarjetita que decía simplemente un "Feliz Cumpleaños". La curiosidad pudo más que sus reservas y tomó el paquete pequeño encontrando un peso bastante insignificante para él pero no tan liviano como esperó. Desató el moño y abrió la tapa, frunciendo el ceño antes de sacar el objeto que allí dentro residía topándose con una esfera de nieve.

No era como otras esferas de nieve que siempre veía en tiendas, el vidrio era delgado y frágil y la forma no tan circular, y dentro había un dragón muy parecido a Hyorinmaru hecho con piedritas azules que hacían muy bien su papel de simular la piel escamosa, con dos rojas actuando de ojos. Su ceño se profundizó al ver un pequeño balón de futbol al lado del pequeño dragón azul, pero lo que más le llamó la atención del balón no es que estuviera un poco mal pintado, sino que tenía una pequeña, minúscula inscripción con su nombre en una letra que conocía a la perfección.

La realización lo golpeó y casi deja caer la esfera al darse cuenta de que todo en ella había sido hecho a mano, nada más ni nada menos que las manos de Kurosaki Karin. Aseguró la esfera en sus manos y la miró esta vez con mucha más atención. No era difícil imaginar que la esfera era algún foco común y corriente despojado del filamento y el casquillo unido a una base que podría haber sido la tapa de cualquier frasco promedio, mientras que la pelota de futbol debía ser alguna especie de canica pintada con material que no se vería afectado por el agua. Ya valoraba todos esos detalles que aunque sencillos llevaban un esfuerzo y un pequeño dineral para conseguir los materiales aunque bien podrían haber sido reciclados, lo que realmente lo impresionaba era el dragón. Esas piedritas se conseguían fácilmente, pero eran una gran cantidad para hacer un dragón tan pequeño con una forma específica que entrara en una esfera de nieve. Nunca habría creído que Karin tendría la paciencia para hacer algo así y lo hizo… ¿por él? Algo en la esfera olía a pegamento fresco, ¿acababa de hacerlo? ¿Se saltó el almuerzo para terminarlo? ¿No se lo arrojó a la cara cuando prácticamente la echó de su propia sala de estar?

Pudo sentir a Hyorinmaru reírse burlonamente desde su mundo interior. Maldito dragón.

Chocó la palma de su mano contra su frente y guardó la esfera cuidadosamente en su caja. Suspiró y se puso en pie con la caja en manos, siguiendo el rastro del reiatsu de Karin que ahora sí podía sentir fácilmente ya no acaparado por el de Ichigo debido a que se notaba que el de ella estaba disparado por una evidente furia. Estaba tan jodido.

Golpeó tímidamente a su puerta, esperando que le abriera y que de abrirle no sea solo para patearlo en donde le dolía. Afortunadamente, ella abrió la puerta y no lo pateó, desafortunadamente, tampoco le permitió el paso y por la mirada en sus ojos supo que debía escoger con mucho cuidado sus siguientes palabras o el día de su cumpleaños podría ser el día de su dolorosa muerte.

-¿Qué quieres, capitán Hitsugaya?- oh-oh, lo estaba llamando por su título, realmente preferiría estarse enfrentando a Aizen ahora.

-Yo… Gracias.- ella alzó una ceja. Bien, aún estaba vivo. –Gracias por el regalo.- bajó la mirada. –Realmente lo apreció.-

-Bien.- prácticamente escupió. –Ahora, sí ya no tienes nada más que decir, capitán Hitsugaya, agradecería que me dejaras sola. Estoy intentando limpiar mi habitación.- su tono venenoso más las mismas palabras que le había dicho antes se sintieron como un golpe.

-Karin, realmente lo siento.- mantuvo su tono suave y cauteloso, no queriendo empeorar aún más su situación. –No quise hablarte así, yo solo…- se mordió la lengua, sin querer admitir el motivo de su enojo, pero un solo regaño de su zanpakuto le recordó que le convenía arreglar esta situación cuanto antes y el mejor método era la verdad. –Estaba molesto contigo porque pensé que me ignorabas deliberadamente.- ella finalmente dejó de fulminarlo con la mirada, cambiando a estar confundida. –Normalmente, siempre que vengo al mundo humano corres a recibirme y me abrazas, pero hoy no llegaste y pensé…- suspiró avergonzado. –Eso.-

La Kurosaki se congeló por completo, examinándolo con sus ojos muy abiertos, antes de estallar en ruidosas carcajadas que casi la hacen caer al piso de no ser porque estaba sujeta al marco de la puerta. Él sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y frunció el ceño, crujiendo los dientes con furia avergonzada.

Apretó la caja entre sus manos y se dio la vuelta para marcharse solo para sentir de repente como una de sus muñecas era jalada dejando el paquete que contenía la esfera sostenido por una sola mano en lo que era obligado a voltearse solo para encontrarse repentinamente atrapado en un abrazo por su amiga humana.

-Oye, sí solo querías que te abrace…- se estremeció al sentirla susurrar en su oído. –Bastaba con que lo pidas.- posó su barbilla en su hombro, apretando sus brazos alrededor de su torso, pegándose más cerca de él en un abrazo mucho más íntimo que cualquier otro que le haya dado antes.

Su rostro oficialmente estaba ardiendo y su mente en un caos, pero finalmente se rindió ante la cálida sensación y correspondió su abrazo cuidando que su regalo no cayera. Envolvió su cintura y pegó su mejilla a su oreja, suspirando complacido de que ella ya no estuviera molesta y además le diera la mejor de las bienvenidas.

Permanecieron así por lo que bien podrían haber sido horas, en ningún momento teniendo planeado separarse hasta que escucharon el distintivo "clic" de una cámara que los hizo alejarse del otro como si estuviera envuelto en llamas. Ambos voltearon con intenciones asesinas hacia Isshin, pero luego ella lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló para encerrarse en su habitación al ver las intenciones aún más asesinas de Ichigo hacia el capitán shinigami.

Dentro, ella se destornilló de la risa al sentir a su hermano pisotear fuera, y él se permitió una pequeña sonrisa mirando la cajita que contenía aquello que probaba lo especial que era él para Karin, pues aun con su conocida impaciencia y temperamento de los mil demonios le entregó el obsequio aunque se comportó como un idiota, pero que, más importante aún, ella hizo con sus propias manos.

Fin.

Holaaaaa! :D

Je, han pasado un par de meses desde mi ultimo fic HK, se siente bien volver a mi viejo hogar :'D Aunq sea con un fic q ya habia subido en face :v

Ya explique en mi pagina de facebook y en el grupo Universo HK el motivo de mi ausencia, pero aun así lo repetire xP Estuve sin internet y recien hoy me lo devolvieron c: Tambien empece la universidad, pero aun así ahora q tengo mi precioso wifi voy a intentar recuperar el tiempo perdido n.n

Este es mi One-Shot HK 175 *O* Solo 25 más y llegare a los 200 TwT Ñeh, lo conseguire antes de q termine el mes seguramente uwu -ArroganteModeOn- Ñeh, probablemente esté muy ocupada para llegar este mes, pero muy pronto lo hare, por fin lo hare! nwn9

Mmm... Creo q he estado demasiado inactiva en el fandom, mi ultimo OS HK ni siquiera recibió un solo review ;-; Me lo merezco, supongo... Igual aunq no comenten ya dije q voy a seguir subiendo HK hasta cumplir mi meta, solo q con menos animos :'v Y creo q por el momento los Long-fics se van a quedar en Hiatus, igual las traducciones :T

Ah, y cualquier cosa no olviden q tienen mi pagina de face Celeste kaomy-chan para preguntarme lo q sea, sino existe el PM aquí en FF :P Realmente los amo y lamento la ausencia, espero volver a ganarme a mis lectoras y que sigan disfrutando mis fics c':

Bueno... espero q les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite Kubo!

Me despido!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
